The Jori holiday
by graciemae172
Summary: It contains some female love. What happens when Tori finally admits to loving Jade, how will they both react? Which one of the members from the gang nearly breaks them up? I do not own any characters used in this story, which is most, apart from that ass hole Beck. JORI/ JADE/TORI LOVE.


Jade, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Trina was at the hotel, Beck didn't go as he was going to Canada. Well, that didn't matter to Jade anyway, she was cheated on by Beck and a Northridge girl at a party, and now, none of the gang actually like him.

They were all on a week holiday staying at the beach, a few hours away from where their houses were, they were staying in a hotel just next to the beach, pratically 10 minutes away. It was night time, and everybody had split off to their seperate rooms, apart from the new couple Robbie and Cat, god knows what they would be up to that night.

Jade was in a nice deep sleep when she was interupted by a knock on her door, she groaned a little, she waited for the person to go away, but whoever the person was stayed for a good 3 minutes. Jade moaned and got out of her bed, she wanted to yell at the person who woke her up, but suddenly her anger went when she opened the door to see the one and only Tori Vega standing there, she wasn't just standing there but she had a slightly worried look on her face, perhaps, scared?

"I'm sorry to wake you Jade." Tori said. Normally Jade would have slammed the door in her face and told her to 'piss off' or something horrible, but for some reason she didn't feel that way today. "It's okay, come in." Jade actually invited her in,_ what was she thinking? She was meant to be hating on this girl! Not being nice to her! _"Thanks Jade." Tori had a tiny little smile on her face,she couldn't believe her 'enemy' was inviting her into the room.

"What's wrong Vega? Nightmares getting you?" Jade asked, _she couldn't be nice to Tori, she would end up finding out that Jade loved her. Woah what? Where did that come from?_ Tori nodded her head and looked down. "Actually yes Jade, I **do **have nightmares, and it was about you.." Jade wondered why Tori would be thinking about **her**. "You were murdered, and it really scared me, and i wanted to make sure you are okay." Tori finished. Jade knew there was something else bothering Tori, so she stayed quiet and waited for her to carry on. "...and I think her heard a noise come from the bathroom." She said quietly. _Ha! _Jade knew that there was also something else, she could almost sense it. Jade walked back to the bed and got into it. "Okay, so you had a nightmare and you 'thought' you heard a noise, what do you want me to do about it?!" Jade asked. "Well, I was kind of hoping you would let me stay in here with you, I can sleep on the floor or something.." Tori had actually asked Jade that, was she out of her mind!?

Jade thought about it for a few moments, when really in her head she was _just wanted Tori all to herself._ Jade moved up closer to the end in the bed and tapped the matress next to her, she smiled at Tori, _she wasn't going to make Tori sleep on the floor, the least she could do was share the comfort with her._ "Hop in." Jade said. "Thanks Jade." Tori gave a big smile to her crush. Tori wasn't afraid to tell herself that she loved Jade, but she was scared of actually telling Jade, she hadn't even come out to anybody about being a lesbian. Tori climbed in next to Jade. "Jade, I think I need to tell you something." Tori whispered. "Whhaaaaaaaatt." It was pretty obvious that Jade was absolutley shattered. "I'm kinda...well..into girls." Tori looked down, Jade was just able to make out Tori's frown by the lamp behind her. "It's okay...everybody is different right?" Jade smiled at Tori and opened up her arms to give her a squeeze, Tori didn't even have to think about it, she just went into her arms, and then tears started to form and fall out.

"What's wrong Tori?" Jade's level of concern was a level she didn't even know existed in her world. Jade backed up from Tori so she could look into her eyes, she stroked the tears off of Tori's cheeks and put her hair behind her ear. "It's just...I have never told anybody, and...well." Tori said in between sobs. Jade waited for Tori to carry on but she didn't. "And?" Jade wanted to know more. "well...im kind of in...love with..um**..you**." Tori said, she didn't know if she should of told Jade or not, but suprisingly she took it ok. _So, Tori Vega, is in love with ME?_ "Well it all works out the doesn't it." Jade said, she saw Tori's confused face, she didn't really want to explain it, so she showed her by kissing her.

Jade pushed her soft lips up against Tori's, Tori didn't react for a moment, but then once it had all processed in her mind she kissed back, they were there for minutes just kissing eachother, but soon had to pull away for breath.

Jade reopened her arms and brought Tori closer giving her a cuddle, Jade was spooning Tori. "So Jade...are we like, together now?"

"Only if you want to be babe." Jade answered, _wow she just called Tori babe?_

"I would really like that." Tori turned around in her new girlfriends arms, so they were now facing eachother, Jade watched Tori with her eyes closed, she looked so relaxed, and soon they both fell asleep.

The next morning, they both woke up at the same time, around 8:30, in the same position they fell asleep in. "Hey sleepy head." Jade told Tori, Tori looked up at her and smiled, but blushed when she noticed when her face was smushed against Jade's boobs. "Heehee, g'morning cutie." Tori giggled slightly. "Well i'm pretty sure you are the only cute thang around here." Jade said, winking at Tori and then getting out of bed. "Well if i am cute, that must mean you are adorable." Tori smiled, and she got out of bed too.

Jade walked in the bathroom and got into the shower. _I'm with Tori now, I can't believe it, the girl of my dreams, and now I am finally with her, I must be like the luckiest person alive right now. _Is all that ran through Jade's mind.

"Jade! I need to PEE!" Tori shouted through the door, it knocked Jade back into the real world not inside her head. "Oh..It's open!" Jade said back, just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear. Tori burst through the door, the shower curtain was across the shower, so unfortunatley for her, she couldn't see Jade. She was peeing fast, god who knew a person could hold that much pee? Anyway, back to the story. Jade pulled back the top part of the curtain to reveal her head. She looked at Tori, who didn't notice her until she looked up. "Jade!" Tori shouted, she was on the toilet, and then she started blushing. "I can't help it! I thought you were done!" Jade said back. To be fair, she honestly did think that Tori was finished, but accidents happen. "Oh my god I can't believe you done that!" Tori said, and whipped back the shower curtain. Jade gasped and pulled it across her so she was covered, mostly. "TORI! Why!?" Jade said and looked down, seeing that she wasn't actually covering barely any of her body, and pulled it across even more. "Oops...I thought you were done!" Tori replied, Jade had to admit that was a good one, she pulled Tori into the shower with her, she didn't care that Tori had seen her fully naked now, Jade litterly ripped all of Tori's clothes off in one, which was just a baggy top and panties.

They showered together, but nothing happened, Jade promised to Tori that she would never force anything upon her, like, things she didn't want to do, for example. Sex. However they did kiss and cuddle alot in there.

Later that day she met up with the gang at the mall, everybody arrived at around about the same time, so nobody had to wait for eachother. Tori and Jade kept quiet about their relationship apart from later that night, when they told everybody at the dinner table in a little fancy restaurant.

"Okay..so here goes." Tori said, everybody looked up at her. "Me and Jade...we are, dating, now." They both girls looked at eachother, Jade squeezed on Tori's hand, saying that it will be fine. "Well congrats!" Robbie was the first one to say something, so luckily the awkwardness didn't last very long, but it was a very painful few seconds. Everybody went up to them to congratulate them, all apart from Andre, who stayed quiet.

Jade and Tori walked back to their room in the hotel, (they were now sharing.) they were both over the moon about everybody approving. "It was great right!?...But don't you think Andre was a little quiet?" Tori asked with her head resting on her girlfriends shoulder. "Yeah he was now that you mention it." Jade answered, and they carried on walking.

Later that night, there was another knock at the door, Jade and Tori both answered it, it was Andre. "Oh hey Dre..whats u-" Tori started and was cut off. "I need to speak to you...in private." _Andre wasn't normally like this, what was up?_ Jade thought, she looked at Tori and gave her a quick peck on the lips before letting her go.

"Tori. You know how I have felt about you. Why did you have to start a relationship with **Her**?" Andre said in disgust. Jade was listening through the door. "I love Jade, I have told you that I don't like you in that way...I thought you would have been happy for us." Tori said back. "Well, i'm not happy for you. I won't be 'happy' until you break up with her." Andre said, and by the sounds of it walked off. _He wants me and Tori to break up?_ Jade thought, she backed away from the door and sat on the bed, making it look like she wasn't listening, good she done that because litterly 2 seconds afterward Tori came through the door quietly, with a few tears coming through from her eyes.

"Jade we aren't working out...I am sorry." Tori looked at Jade, which was painful, she didn't want to break up with her.

"It's okay." Jade said back, it actually angered Tori that she thought it was nothing.

Quickly she calmed down again she realized Jade wasn't finished talking. "I heard Andre...and we are not breaking up because of him, there is no way baby." Tori felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, she was actually happy that Jade was listening to their conversation. "Do you promise? That we won't break up...I'm just so happy being with you." Tori said, whilst crying, causing mascara to drop down her face in a big smudge. "I promise...now c'mere." Jade walked over to Tori with her arms out wide to give her girlfriend a comforting hug. She kissed Tori on the cheek.

They decided not to talk about him the rest of that night, which was about 2 hours as Tori fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Jade and Tori stayed in their hotel room all day, there was no reason to see anybody or speak to anybody, they knew they couldn't hide from the world for forever but they were actually thinking up a plan.

Jade sent a text to; Robbie,Cat,Trina. saying 'We haven't actually broken up, but we are acting like we have, just to the end of this week, don't question.' And sure enough they didn't get any questions. Just a bunch of 'Okay' and a 'Kay Kay' from the red head. Luckily their holiday was only 3 more days long, and it killed them to pretend to hate eachother again, but they managed through it slowly.

They got back to their houses, Jade was actually currently living with Tori, because of her Dad, who used to beat her. They still went to Hollywood Arts, and Andre moved away, he said that he was sorry for the things he said, but nobody took him back, it really affected him, because he moved away and nobody heard of him again! THE END :D


End file.
